


Dangan and Dragons

by periiwrinkles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dungeon and Dragons - Freeform, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Romance, Gen, Other, Spoilers, dungeon and dragons au, no killing game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periiwrinkles/pseuds/periiwrinkles
Summary: An alternate universe where Danganronpa V3 was actually an elaborate Dungeons and Dragons campaign.





	Dangan and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was based on my girlfriend's theory while playing V3. She stopped playing when, SPOILER, Miu died.

Makoto Naegi woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned, rolling over and letting it ring for around thirty more seconds before finally slamming his hand against the clock. Makoto sighed into his pillow, shutting his eyes for a moment, enjoying the quiet. One moment turned into two, which turned into four, until he dozed off again.

…

And then Makoto remembered why he set an alarm for so early on a Sunday morning in the first place.

...

"Sorry I'm late! Am I the last one here?" Makoto glanced around the room he just walked in and, yup, seemed like he was the last to arrive. Junko Enoshima had called all of class 77-B and 78 to play a game of Dungeons and Dragons. By the time Makoto arrived, everyone was frantically filling out character sheets so that they could begin.

"Makoto~" Junko sang, standing up off the beanbag she was lounging in, "Since there are so many of us here, everyone paired up! Find a partner and make a character!"

"Oh, okay." Makoto scanned the room. Most people were already paired up. Even Byakuya has found a partner. Makoto was surprised that Hajime could stand his pompous attitude. Then again, both seemed pretty competitive, so maybe they would work well together.

Makoto noticed Kyouko sitting by herself, so he approached her. "Hey, Kyouko. You wanna work together?"

Kyouko looked up at him. "I'm working with Sonia, actually. She just went to the bathroom. Sorry."

"Really?" Makoto said, disappointed, "But everyone's got a partner."

"I'm sure you can find someone else." Kyouko looked down again, leaving Makoto to his own devices. He looked a little lost, until...

"Yo, Makoto!" Leon called out, "I don't have a partner yet! You can work with me!"

Makoto wondered if there was a reason no one had paired up with him yet. He waved goodbye to Kyouko before running to join Leon.

"So, what kind of character are we working on?" Makoto asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm thinkin' someone cool and mysterious. A real main character type guy, you know." Leon held up a sketch. It was a crude drawing of a dark-haired guy in a uniform and hat. The drawing was labeled "Shuichi Saihara."

"Shuichi, huh? Have you figured out anything else?"

"Nope! That's why I'm glad you're here. Junko said to give everyone an ultimate talent, and I want it to be something cool and admirable. What do you think?"

Something admirable, huh... 

"How about a detective?"

...

Junko clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone! It's me, the DM! Let's have everyone gather around and introduce their characters, and then we can get started on the Killing Game Campaign!"

"So it's not a traditional campaign, huh?" Hifumi mused, "Typical Enoshima."

The students adjusted their seats, forming a makeshift circle.

"Alright! Let's start with..." Before Junko could finish, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" In walked Nagisa, who was pushing Monaca’s wheelchair.

"Hello," Nagisa started, "We-"

"Ryouta was watching the Warriors of Hope, and we got bored of their games," Monaca interrupted, "and we wanna play with you guys!"

Junko smiled, it seemed she had a soft spot for the girl in the wheelchair. "Sure! Come on in and find a partner! People not paired up, raise your hands!"

Peko and Chiaki from the 77th class raised their hands. Monaca rolled herself towards Chiaki, who smiled politely at her arrival and passed her the character sheet. Nagisa approached Peko shyly, sitting down next to her.

"ANYways, let's introduce characters! Let's start with Mukuro, and we'll go around in a circle from there."

Junko's twin sister sighed, standing up along with Sayaka Maizono. "Hi, uh, I'm working with Sayaka, and, ah, our character is named Tsumugi Shirogane."

Sayaka flashed one of her signature smiles. "She's the Ultimate Cosplayer! She's a little plain, but sweet and under the radar!"

Junko and Mukuro exchanged a look, and Mukuro nodded. Makoto wondered if Mukuro was working with Junko or something. Before he could think more about it, the next pair stood up.

Byakuya stood up alongside Hajime. “Our character is named Rantaro Amami. That is all the information I am willing to divulge at this moment.” What a prick.

“What’s his talent?!” Ibuki yelled out.

"He doesn't remember his talent, actually." Hajime smiled awkwardly. Hajime was a friend who came with Chiaki, so he didn't have an ultimate talent. Makoto supposed he was projecting a little. Byakuya sighed, annoyed at that reveal, and he sat back down. Makoto wondered why he even decided to come.

"Thanks, you two! Who's next?"

Souda and Nekomaru shot up out of their seats, excitedly holding out drawings and a character sheet.

"Our character is Kaito Momota! He's the Ultimate Astronaut!" Souda exclaimed, sharpened teeth bared in a smile.

"YEAH! He's always positive and encouraging his fellow students! He's a real man's man!" Nekomaru yelled out, clapping his hand on Souda's back.

"Yeah! And he's super smart and cool, like me!" When Souda blurted this out, he was very obviously staring at Sonia, his obvious crush. Unfortunately for him, she was busy, scribbling down notes about her character. Souda looked defeated.

"I suppose we are next," a heavily accented voice called out. Celeste stood up along with Aoi Asahina. Surprisingly, she was not wearing her clip on hair extensions. "Our character is named Angie Yonaga. She is from an island where they worship the fictional god, Atua, or so she claims."

"She is the Ultimate Artist! And she’s super cute and talented and stuff!" Hina exclaimed, before the pair sat back down. It was interesting that they were working together. Then again, Makoto did miss a lot since he was so late. Maybe Junko paired them up herself.

Chiaki raised her hand, not standing up. "My character is named Himiko Yumeno. She's the Ultimate Magici-"

"Mage." Monaca interrupted with a sickly sweet voice. "She's the Ultimate Mage."

Chiaki paused, processing the change in her character. "...Sure. Himiko's the Ultimate Mage. She's super sleepy, and she doesn't reveal the methods behind her tricks."

"Because it's magic!" Monaca smiled widely.

"Right. Magic tricks."

"No. Real magic." Monaca insisted.

Chiaki shrugged, resigned. "Sure. Okay." Ibuki shot upwards, grabbing Mahiru’s hand.

“Our character is named Tenko Chabashira! She is the Ultimate Aikido Master!”

“Yeah, and she hates men. Like, a lot.” Mahiru stated, glaring at no one in particular. There were several chuckles from around the room. Of course Mahiru’s character hated men. She ignored the snickers, sitting down, still holding Ibuki’s hand.

“Um, can we go next?” Chihiro stood up, along with Hifumi. Makoto was shocked for a moment, as this seemed like a very unlikely pair, but they were both huge nerds. Maybe they were friends? Makoto was surprised he didn’t notice before.

“Our character is named K1-B0. He is the Ultimate Robot.” Hifumi stated proudly, holding up a drawing of a robot boy that looked like he came straight out of a manga.

“What?” Souda called out, “That’s not a real talent!”

“Why not?” Nekomaru said, surprisingly quiet for him. Makoto wondered why he was so defensive.

“THANK you, Nidai.” Hifumi clutched the drawing towards his chest, possessively.

“He goes by kee-bo,” Chihiro started, pronoucing K1-B0’s name, “ a-and most of his powers doesn’t go beyond what an ordinary human is capable of.” They smiled, sitting back down and pulling out their laptop. Maybe their character sheet was digital.

Next up was Mondo and Yasuhiro. Hiro cleared his throat. “Our character is Gonta Gokuhara. He was, like, raised by wolves and he’s a total gentleman. That part was Mondo’s idea.” Hiro elbowed the biker in the side. Some of the students who didn’t fear their life, like Fuyuhiko and Byakuya, smirked or giggled. Mondo pretended not to hear them. “He’s the Ultimate Ento- Ento-”

“Entomologist? It’s not that hard to say ‘entomologist,’” Touko snickered. Makoto couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Akane stood up. “Touko and I made Miu Iruma. She’s the Ultimate Inventor!” Akane and Touko? Now that was the weirdest pair so far. Touko seems to hate people like Akane. But then again, Touko pretty much hated anyone who wasn’t Byakuya.

“She’s got a high intelligence stat and she has huge tits!” Touko said, glancing at Akane. Ah. The two sat down. Nagisa and Peko stood up. Nagisa looked to Peko for guidance. She didn’t say anything. Nagisa gulped and held out his character sheet.

“Our character is Maki Harukawa. She is the Ultimate A-”

“Child Caregiver.” Peko interjected. Nagisa nodded furiously.

“T-That’s right. But she doesn’t like kids that much.”

Monaca covered her mouth with her hand. “You’re playing as a girl?”

Nagisa crossed his arms, defensive. “Yeah. What about it?”

She shrugged. “Nothing.”

“G-Good.” Nagisa and Peko sat down. Makoto noticed Peko rested her hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Us next!” Hiyoko yelled, standing up alongside Ishimaru. “Our character is named Kirumi Tojo! She’s the Ultimate Maid! She’s super cool and strong and nice and talented and perfect!” Touko made a gagging noise. It seems like she didn’t like Hiyoko’s description.

Ishimaru nodded. “Yes! And she has connections to the-”

“Hey!” Hiyoko pulled on his shirt, and Makoto noticed he was the only one still wearing his school uniform on a day off from school. “No spoilers, Ishimaru!”

“Ah! Forgive me, Hiyoko!” The two sat down, Hiyoko scooting over to where Mahiru and Ibuki were sitting. What a strange pair.

Junko looked up from her laptop, where she had been typing notes. “Uh… Gundham, Sakura, your turn.”

The two stood up. Gundham cleared his throat. “Our character is named Ryoma Hoshi. He has darkness in his heart. He killed an entire mafia organization before becoming a prisoner on death row.” Gundham nodded, crossing his arms. Sakura smiled gently, and the two sat back down together. An unlikely pair, but Makoto knew they would work well together.

Nagito stood up. Hajime slapped his hand against his forehead. “Oh, God.”

Nagito smiled widely. “Relax, Hajime!” Fuyuhiko, Nagito’s partner, sighed, shuffling between several papers.

“Our character is Kokichi Ouma. With a U,” he said squinting his one eye. “He’s the Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

“He’s very tricky and loves pulling pranks.” Nagito said, nodding.

“He’s a little shit, that’s what he is,” Fuyuhiko retorted, shoving the papers into Nagito’s chest. What a chaotic pairing. Makoto hoped that they wouldn’t kill each other by the end of the campaign.

“Mikan, your turn!” Junko called out, furiously typing. It seems that Nagito and Fuyuhiko’s character has caught her interest. Mikan stood up, hiding meekly behind Teruteru. Yikes. Their character was sure to be interesting, to say the least.

“U-Um, o-our character is named Korekiyo Shinguji!” Mikan squeaked out, “He’s the U-Ultimate Anthropologist!” Teruteru licked his lips and didn’t add anything on as the two sat down again. Gross.

“Oh! It seems as if it is our turn!” Sonia exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “Our character is Kaede Akamatsu, and she is the Ultimate Pianist!”

Kyouko nodded. “She is very determined. That’s all you need to know for right now.”

Sonia grinned, holding on to Kyouko’s arm as the two sat down. When did those two become so close?

“That just leaves us then, huh?” Makoto said, standing up alongside his partner, Leon. “Our character is Shuichi Saihara. He’s, uh, the Ultimate Detective.” He looked to Kyouko to see if she would have a reaction: There was none.

“Yeah! He’s super smart and can figure out all the mysteries and stuff!” Leon exclaimed, showing off his little drawing. And, with that, all the characters were introduced.

“Okay!” Junko clapped her hands, excited. “Let’s begin…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first fan fiction. More chapters will come soon.
> 
> This was only edited by myself and my girlfriend. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out!
> 
> By the way, the reason I assigned certain people to certain characters (for example, Sayaka to Tsumugi) is because they share a voice actor! Just thought that was a fun fact.


End file.
